Safe House
by Melissa Brooks
Summary: John seduces Victor while they are staying at a safe house together. *Slash*
1. Chapter 1

Safe House

It had been two months since John had helped Victor fake his death and moved him to a safe house. Nobody knew that Victor was alive not even Bo. He couldn't trust anybody with the information. Bo was a good man, but Irene had infiltrated every department and if she found out that Victor was still alive there would be hell to pay.

John had taken a leave from the department and told everybody that he was leaving town for personal issues. He wasn't lying...protecting Victor had become very personal to him.

He had fallen in love with Victor and John planned on showing Victor exactly how he felt for him.

Victor walked out of the bathroom with his towel wrapped around his waist and stopped when he noticed all the lit candles around the living room. He noticed that John had cooked his favorite meal.

"What's going on John?"

"What do you think? I'm trying to seduce you," John said as he winked at Victor.

"What's the matter John, are you so desperate for sex that you're resorting to hitting on me?"

"What's wrong with that?" John asked. "You're a hot guy, why shouldn't I hit on you?"

"We hate one another."

"We've never hated one another. It was just repressed sexual frustration," John said as he placed his hands around Victor's towel and removed it.

"I'm tired of being sexually frustrated and I know that it's been months since you had sex. Aren't you tired of going without somebody's else's touch? I can make you feel better," John said as he grabbed Victor's penis and stroked it. "I can love you like you've never been loved, so what do you say?"

John's touches felt so good and Victor couldn't help but be excited. John was right...it had been a long time since he had sex and he was frustrated...he could only get so much pleasure from his own hand.

"I know you want more. I can see it in your eyes. Let me show you how good of a lover I can be."

"I'm not gay," Victor stated. "If I say yes, this is only a one time thing."

"Whatever you say Manning. Are you saying yes?" John asked as he moved his lips as close to Victor's as he could.

Victor couldn't take it anymore. He was so turned on and he needed a release soon, so he kissed John.

Kissing Victor was everything that John had imagined it would be and he never wanted it to stop.

Victor helped John remove his clothing as they continued to kiss. Kissing John was different then he thought it would be. John was a much better kisser than he had given him credit for. Victor had assumed that John was a lousy lover since he could never seem to hold onto any of the many woman that had come into his life, but maybe John just needed a man's loving all along.

"Suck me," John stated.

"Sorry, but you're going to have to earn my love and affection. You have to convince me that you really are as good as a lover as you claim to be."

"Oh, I'll show you," John said as he dropped to his knees. He took Victor's penis into his mouth as deep as he could take it. Victor's gutteral moans turned him on. His own penis was throbbing now and he was tempted just to masturbate, but he convinced himself to be patient and focus on Victor's needs first.

"Lay down, I want to cum in your bum,"

"I've never had anal sex before, so be gentle," John stated.

"Don't be a baby and lie down."

John laid down as Victor grabbed his behind and shoved his penis into his rectal area. John thought it would hurt, but it felt good and he couldn't help but imagine what he would do to Victor when it was his turn to find release. Victor thrust into him over and over again until he reached his orgasm.

"That was great...you really are a good lover. I'm tired, I'll think that I'll go to bed now," Victor said as he stood up.

"What about me?" John questioned as he looked down at his engorged penis.


	2. Chapter 2

"What about me? John asked as he looked down at his engorged penis.

"What about you?" Victor asked as he glared coldly at John.

"I need to cum too...Satisfy me like I satisfied you." John pleaded. He would give anything to have Victor's hands on him.

"Why? So you can use me for sex the way that you used Marty."

"Marty? What does she have to do with anything? Do you still love her?" John asked as jealousy and anger began to take over him. The throbbing in his penis had begun to subside as John faced the reality that his sexual fantasy with Victor wasn't going to happen.

"No, I'm not still in love with her, but I don't like the way you treated her. You filled her head with promises that you never had any attention of keeping. You walked away from her to go chasing after the next best thing while she was grieving for the child that you lost. You were responsible for her breakdown. Did you honestly think that I was going to let you use me for sex until you found something better? I don't let anybody use me and I know how to use sex as a weapon just as good as you do. It doesn't feel so good to be used for sex and then just discarded. Does it?"

"I wasn't going to use you for sex. It's different this time. I have feelings for you."

"Feelings...could you be any more vague? How do you feel about me?"

"I...um...I...care about you."

"Like you cared about Marty. I think I'll pass. If you ever want to experience what it feels like to be touched by me, you're going to have to do a hell of a lot better then caring about me. If you want satisfaction, I suggest that you use your hand and go fuck yourself. I'm going to bed," Victor stated as he left the room.

John had never felt more humiliated and crushed. Why couldn't he ever say the words: I love you. He loved Victor, so why couldn't he say so. It was just three words, but he had never been able to say them to anybody and they terrified him.

John just wanted to crawl under the covers and go to sleep so that he could forget that this whole night had ever happened, but he couldn't. Although the swelling in his Penis had gone down, it was still hard and stiff.

He placed his hands around his penis and pumped faster and faster as the tears of regret and humiliation fell from his face. Eventually he was able to hit his climax and he cummed, but the pain of Victor 's rejection was too powerful and he felt nothing but pain.

Victor felt guilty as he listened to John crying from the next room as he tried to convince himself that he was right to walk away now before John used him. He could feel himself falling for John and the sex tonight had been amazing, but he couldn't let John hurt him the way that he had hurt Marty. He needed reassurance that if he was to ever give his heart to him that he wouldn't lose out in the process.

Victor closed his eyes trying to shut the images of John from bombarding his mind. He tossed and turned for hours and eventually found the sweet release of sleep.

XOXOXO

The next morning John got up early. He was eager to start working on his life so that Victor would give him another chance. He got dressed and then headed out into the living room. "Good Morning Victor," John said as made eye contact with Victor.

"Good Morning," Victor replied.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm not angry at you for rejecting me yesterday. You were right, I hurt Marty...I hurt alot of people in the name of love, but I'm working on changing."

"Oh, really?" Victor asked skeptically.

"Yeah, I'm not the best at communicating my feelings, so I'm going to see a therapist and hopefully she can help me."

"But you hate head shrinkers almost as much as I do. Why would you go to one?" Victor asked.

"Because I want you in my life and in my bed permanently and I'll do anything to make that happen."

"I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. I just wanted you to know that I'm trying to clean up my act so that I can make things work with you. I've got to go...Bye Victor."

"Wait," Victor stated.

"What?" John asked.

"I just wanted to give you this," Victor stated as he pulled John into a kiss. The kiss had ignited a fire within John and he wanted to throw Victor down on the table and make love to him but he couldn't, not yet. He had to move slowly on winning Victor over.

"What was that for?" John asked.

"Nothing, I just felt like kissing you. It must be your lucky day.

"I'll be back later. Have a good day Victor," John stated as he walked out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

John knocked on Marty's office door.

"John, come on in," Marty stated as she held the door open.

"Thanks for seeing me on such short notice," John said as he sat down on the couch.

"I was surprised that you made an appointment to see me. What's going on John?"

"You have to promise that you won't say anything about what I tell you."

"I promise not to say anything. What's going on?

"First, I wanted to apologize to you for how I treated you when we were together. I was a real jackass and somebody helped me to see how badly I hurt you."

"It 's okay John...I hurt you too."

"Our relationship was never just about the baby, and I'm really sorry if I ever made you feel that way. I just got scared and I threw everything good that we had in the garbage. I need your help to make sure that I don't sabatage another relationship."

"How can I help you John?"

"Victor's still alive and I've been staying with him at a safe house."

"Victor's still alive?" Marty asked.

"Yeah, over the past few months, I've grown to develop feelings for Victor, but I have a hard time expressing those feelings."

"Are you in love with Victor?

John shook his head yes.

"Have you told him that you love him?"

"No, but I told him that I care about him."

"Why are you so afraid to tell others that you love them?"

"Cause every time that I do...I lose them."

"I think that you would benefit from some role playing. I want you to pretend that I am victor and tell me how you feel. I think that you need to see that the world will not stop if you tell others how you really feel. "

It was hard for John to express himself, but the longer they practiced, the more at ease he became and by the end of their session he had mastered saying the three dreaded words.

XOXOXO

Irene listened to John share his intimate feelings for Victor to Marty. She was pleased that she had the brilliant idea of bugging Marty's office.

Once she realized that Victor was still alive she went to Marty's office so that she could follow John to her son.

Once she got there she spotted John climbing into his car. She followed from a safe distance behind until John had reached the Safe House.

Irene waited until John was inside the house and then she got out of her car.

-

"How was therapy?" Victor asked when John walked in the door.

"It was very insightful..listen Victor, there's something that I want to say to you."

"What is it?"

"I..." John stopped mid sentence when he heard a glass breaking. "Hide, I'll go see what that was."

"I'm not going to hide like one of your damsels in distress, I'm going with you," Victor stated.

"Fine, but stay quiet and do what I say," John ordered.

They walked into the bedroom and there was a note taped to a brick with the word surprise written on it. John looked out the broken window but there was no sign of the intruder. They headed back to the living room and froze when he saw Irene pointing her gun at them.

"Hello son, you've been very busy faking your death and shacking up with the detective here. Too bad, that I have to ruin all of your fun, but my plans for Todd count on you staying dead. No hard feelings...you were always my favorite child," Irene said as she begun to pull the trigger.

John stepped in front of Victor and fired his gun at Irene. Irene and John fell to the ground. Victor picked up John's gun and walked over to Irene.

"Please son, I need you to call an ambulance," Irene pleaded. "That bastard shot me...you wouldn't let your dear mother die, would you?"

"You'r dead to me," Victor stated as he pointed the gun at Irene's heart and pulled the trigger.

He dropped the gun and ran to John's side as he called 911. "Don't leave me Mcbain," Victor said as he applied as much pressure to John's chest.

"I...I love you," John stated as he closed his eyes.

XOXOXO

It had been three weeks since John had been shot and he had finally been released to go home.

Victor picked him up and drove home.

"Where are we? I thought that you were taking me home?"

"I am...this is your home for now...there's no way that I'm going to let you recover in that dump you call home, besides I can take so much better care of you here. Let's get you to bed."

John thought about arguing with Victor but the thought of recovering in his bed was too enticing to pass up. He followed Victor to his bedroom and he climbed into bed.

"Where are you going?" John asked when Victor headed towards the door.

"I'm going to lock the door. I don't want to be interrupted while I make you feel better."

John was beginning to get aroused as he imagined all the ways that Victor could make him feel better. "What are you going to do to me?"

"I'm going to show you how much I love you. That first night that we were together you showed me what a fantastic lover you were and I held back and rejected you because I didn't want to be used for sex. I've come to realize that this isn't about sex for you it's about love." Victor said as he scooted John's pants and underwear off.

He grabbed John 's penis and began to massage it and pump it while John moaned. Victor leaned over him and placed his mouth over John's erection and began to suck until his body went tense and Victor could taste John's essence fill up his throat.

"God, that was amazing...I want to taste you now," John said as he placed his mouth over Victor's hardened penis. He swirled his tongue around the tip as he played with his balls.

"I'm going to cum," Victor stated as his body tensed and he felt the greatest pleasure that he had ever experienced wash over him.

"So what now?" John asked.

"Now we take a nap together cause you're going to need your energy in order to keep up with the plans I've got for you Mcbain," Victor said as he wrapped his arms around John and fell asleep.

The End


End file.
